fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stretchy
Stretchy Bob Lee known as Stretchy, was a undercover superhero in the late 1990’s. Few documents were discovered and revealed that he was born in June 5th 1962. He has a passion for science, so he went to Harvard and got his PHD in chemistry in 1983. After he graduated, the United States government hired him for a top-secret nuclear experiment. His project was to put nuclear components into plastic to create deadly weapons to use against the Cold War. In 1984, a fatal experimental accident happened that made the laboratory explode and he was in a coma for a few months in the hospital. When he woke up, he found out that he had super abilities of plastic that made him stretch his body. Powers The government persuaded him to practice the limits of his new powers. Bob figured out how to control the density of his body; which can turn into steel or flexible like jello. He also can stretch an unlimited length, can change his size from tiny to giant, and discovered the power of shape shifting. Some examples would be such as becoming entirely thin so nobody can see him or using his hands to make a big hammer and smash any object. He can disguise himself by changing the shape of his face and body; and can turn himself into objects with mobile parts to make him move quicker. The only limit he has with shape shifting is his own imagination. Other abilities that he has is agility which he can dodge anything that comes his way, along with super strength; which can be accomplished by growing more muscles in his body with the help of regeneration that his cells can do. He is superior in everyway except for one weakness. The weakness is if an enemy freezes him and then breaks him, that is the only time that he could die. However, he could regenerate at a molecular level and piece himself together. Lastly, he has the power to be immortal because his mutated cells would not let him age like a normal human. History According to hidden pentagon record files in 1986, they decided to send him to spy on Russia for nuclear weapon blueprints. Since this mission was black ops, he made a lot of damage with the Russians and their nuclear experiments. He destroyed several facilities that were holding nuclear missiles aiming at the United States. He made his country proud, which made him the reason that the cold war ended in 1991. He will not be remembered as a hero to the average American citizen because nobody knew that he existed. However, him and the government did not leave in good terms because the government promised him a cure to his powers. Since he did not wanted to be a god-like figure to the average citizen, he went on and accepted his powers through the shadows helping those people in need while staying out of site. In the late 1990’s people were reporting to the news of a guy who was stopping crime and have the ability to stretch. The newscast called him “stretchy”. Ivan Franco, TTH 100w 7:30-8:45 am